The Skin Daddy/Gameplay
Skin Daddy is an interesting character. It specializes in setting traps for its opponents and disorienting them with its sneaky tricks. It has several attacks that can paralyze and confuse its opponents. Skin Daddy is also deceptively quick, preferring to float silently above the ground rather than walk. It has a decent offensive game, having several mid-range attacks and several launchers. Skin Daddy's most important move is its Hidden Trap, a landmine-like weapon that, once dropped, remains on the stage indefinitely until another is placed or an opponent steps on it. It's a good idea to always have a Hidden Trap out at any given time. Movelist Red Button (Basic) *Skin Swipe ®: Skin Daddy swipes forward with its arm. This can be done twice for a two-hit combo. *Skin Double (<---> + R): Skin Daddy creates a body double of itself and floats backwards, leaving the double floating in mid-air. After a short time, the double vaporizes, paralyzing any opponent nearby. *Skin Uppercut (Up + R): Skin Daddy swipes upwards with its arm, launching the opponent into the air. *Skin Low Sweep (Down + R): Skin Daddy sweeps its hand across the ground, lifting the opponent. Yellow Button (Strong) *Stasis (Y): Skin Daddy creates a blue blast of energy that freezes any opponent hit by it for a short time. *Hidden Trap (<---> + Y): Skin Daddy creates a small shadowy trap, which acts as a landmine. Once dropped, it remains on the stage indefinitely until another is placed or an opponent steps on it. *Healthy (Up + Y): Skin Daddy begins to slowly heal itself. It is rendered immobile by this move. *Share the Pain (Down + Y): Skin Daddy creates a static shield around itself, which acts as a counter move. All projectiles are reflected and all melee attacks are countered, doubling the damage. Green (Unique) *Glitch (G): Skin Daddy creates a cloud of static in front of itself. Any opponent who gets caught in the cloud takes damage until they leave. If they remain in the cloud when it disappears, they are ejected out of it. *Incineration (<---> + G): Skin Daddy creates a small static explosion in its hand which forces opponents into an eject roll. *Up Glitch (Up + G): Skin Daddy creates a cloud of static above itself. Any opponent who gets caught in the cloud takes damage until they leave. If they remain in the cloud when it disappears, they are ejected out of it *Floor Glitch (Down + G): Skin Daddy creates a patch of static on the floor and backs away, leaving the patch behind. Anyone who steps on the patch is forced into a buttdrop state; they're also inflicted with a random status effect (either Burn, Freeze, or Poison). Throws (Right Control Stick) *Spin Daddy (Right Stick Side): Skin Daddy levitates the opponent and spins, hitting them away. *Air Static (Right Stick Up): Skin Daddy levitates the opponent into the air and inflicts them with a static cloud. *Special Hair Slam (Right Stick Down): Skin Daddy grabs the opponent with its special hair and slams the opponent down. Smack Attack (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *No Escape: Skin Daddy grows to an enormous size and attacks opponent with boss-style attacks. Bread-n-Butter Combos *Skin Swipe x2 *Skin Uppercut + Up Glitch *Floor Glitch + Skin Teleport Category:Character Gameplay Category:Game.exe